The Ice Witch
by bleachTG.GC
Summary: What if, the day Hans hit frozen Anna with his sword, her statue shatters, instead of breaking the sword? What if, Jack Frost's first mission as a guardian, is to investigate the eternal winter that seems to have covered Arendelle? 'The villagers looked at the mythical legend. "We want you to kill The Ice Witch"'
1. Chapter 1

_**Where did I go wrong?**_

 **Elsa's P.O.V.**

'No, no, no! Why is everything happening like this?' That was my thought as I raced away from my own coronation party. I hitched my dress up even higher, and stretched my unfit legs to try to get away faster. I stopped just before a lake. I turned around and saw the far off glow of the burning torches. 'That are chasing you' I reminded myself. Even so, I hesitantly put the tip of my toe on the waters' surface. It immediately transforms into an icy layer. Feeling confident, and not cursing my powers for once, I laid my entire foot on it, and it ice formed in a swirled motion. Beautiful. But, I had no time to be gawking at ice. I hurried across, but stopped in the centre, what was that? It was a hazy figure of a ... was it a boy?

 **A/N My attempt as a Jelsa fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2-A True Guardian-No Anna!

**Chapter 2: A true Guardian/ No Anna!**

 **A/N: I realize that the two of them are in totally different time settings, so I'm gonna change it. This'll be set in the early 1800s. Jack has already saved the world from Pitch, and he's just about to become a guardian. Meanwhile, Anna has found her sister, but she has been turned to ice. Read more to find out what happens next.**

 **A true Guardian**

 _Jack's P.O.V._

"I hearby declare you, a Guardian. May you always protect these innocent children, and this world." Santa boomed and I nodded. I felt so happy, I'm finally a True Guardian.

"And, you first mission as a Guardian, is a little problem in the North" he continued.

"Wait, shouldn't you be dealing with that then, if it's in the North?" I mean, he is Santa. You know, Nicholas of the North?

"Well, usually I would, but I think that this might come under your field of expertise." The kangaroo laughed,

"What's that? Fun, games, and some snow?" he started rolling on the ground.

"Actually, yes." The kangaroo perked up, "Wait, what!"

I exclaimed, "Shame Kangaroo!".

"It's a small and once wealthy kingdom called Arendelle. They are the once's who have contacted us, using some ancient spell. Apparently, the Queen has ice powers, and has sent the entire kingdom into an eternal winter. Her sister, Princess Anna, has been frozen by the Queen herself. Normally, with an evil like this, I would ask the 5 of us to deal with this, but the 4 of us need to make sure Pitch is finished off properly, and you can control snow so..." Santa trailed off. I was excited. My very first mission.

"Ok, I'll do it." and I was off to Norway, to deal with the evil Ice Queen.

 **No Anna!**

 _Elsa's P.O.V._

I watched in horror as my stray shot of ice flashed towards Anna.

"Nooooo!" I cried as it struck her, and she let out the worse sound I had ever heard. It was the sound of pure agony. She jerked, and started to solidify into ice. She reached forward and mouthed, "Elsa—"she stopped, and her beautiful face turned blue.

I started to crawl towards her, but Hans reached for his sword and struck my loving sister to smithereens.

"NOOOOOO!" Tears streamed down my face as I watch him step on the pieces of ice. "You..." I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about what happened to the villagers, about what happened to the world. Let them all be damned. The only thing that ever really mattered to me is broken, on the floor. I felt all restrain to my powers disappear, and my heart, and every inch of my soul turn to the damn ice which I was cursed with.

I raised my finger towards Hans, and I poured all my sadness, anger, and grief into a single blast of ice. He jerked back, but didn't turn to ice. No, it would've been too good an ending to him. I was going to make him suffer.

"He-Hey, Elsa, let's talk about this. Surely-"He stopped his yapping as I held him up by the throat.

"You. Don't. Deserve. To. Live. You don't deserve a fast death either. Oh no. I'm going to squeeze the life force out of you, bit by bit. I'm going to make you wish you had never met Anna." My voice came out low, cold, and unbeknownst to him, full of pain. But, before I could give him the pain he truly deserved, a blast of snow came towards me. I dropped the worthless monkey in human skin, and dodged it.

Hmm, who else could have the ice power I was born with? No matter, I'd better get going. I needed all my strength if I was going to give Hell to Hans, and the rest of the kingdom. And the rest of the world.

Because without Anna, it was just an empty husk. I turned towards the attacker. I was mildly surprised to see the same boy I had seen a few weeks ago, under the ice. No matter, I just turned on my heel and walked away. Leaving the smoking ruins of the castle behind me. "Good bye Anna." I whispered into the air, as I felt her pure spirit float away.

 _Jack's P.O.V._

I reached the destroyed castle, and saw a lovely girl in a blue and white dress walking towards a man in fancy cloths. I was too far away to hear what she was saying, but she started to strangle him, and I knew I had to do something. I shot snow towards her, and she dropped the guy, and turned towards me. I sucked in a deep breath. She was beautiful. Her braid was coming undone, and strands of blonde hair was flowing over face. The only problem was her smile. It wasn't there. She turned around, and started walking away. Instead of chasing after her, I reached down to help the guy on the floor. I nearly slid on the ice pieces.

 **My crappy attempt at a Jelsa.**


End file.
